


Sharp Dressed Man

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Porn, bossy Alex, thirsty Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Shopping for a suit that Michael will wear for one of Isobel's galas turns into a dressing room foray as soon as Alex lays his eyes on Michael in a three piece suit.Day four is Thirstday!Update: I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics!Smutty Malex Playlistsome of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you can guess the song this title was derived from! I also just really selfishly wanted to indulge in some suit porn because it's one of my favorite things, don't even get me started on waistcoats!

Isobel was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, but throw in an extremely important fund-raising gala for the local cancer society, and she was worse than a she-bear protecting her cubs. Alex steered clear of her, he valued his life far too much to get murdered for any snide remarks he made while she stressed over a theme, venue, catering, etc. She did manage to track him down, however, and threatened the longevity of his balls if he didn’t make sure Michael wore an honest-to-God suit to the event. She wasn’t taking any exceptions, so Alex put on his big boy pants and bribed Guerin into coming with him to the tux rental shops that were scattered throughout Roswell. 

“I really don’t understand _why_ we need to go to this fancy dinner and auction,” Michael pouted from behind the closed door of his dressing room. 

Alex could only imagine the pout the cowboy was sporting. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea it was going to be this hard to stick Michael in a suit of some sort. He did so willingly enough for prom. The airman sighed from where he sat, his gaze cast up towards the heavens as he cursed Isobel. 

“We’re going to support your sister. I feel like you shouldn’t need any other reasons than that,” Alex retorted bluntly. He was honestly done with the day. This was their third and final stop of the day. If Michael turned up his nose again, then Alex was going to lock him in the closet and go to the gala with Kyle. He snorted at the thought. 

“What’s so funny, Private?” Michael asked, followed by the sound of fabric rustling as he kicked his jeans off. His gawdy belt buckle clanked against the floor as he kicked his pants into a corner. 

Alex’s gaze flicked down to where the changing room door stopped. He could see Michael’s ankles flexing as he moved to pull on a pair of dark charcoal trousers. So far this had been the only shop that still had neutral colors in stock so Alex took the liberty to choose the sets for Michael to try on. He hummed, a light grin spreading across his lips as he cocked his head, he watched Michael’s ankle disappear as he answered him, “I was just thinking that if you can’t find a suit here, then I’m taking Kyle as my date for the dinner,” he uttered. Honestly, it was the last bullet in his arsenal to motivate the man to suck it up and dress pretty for one night. 

There was a deafening silence as soon as Alex had uttered his reply. He watched the dressing room door. He started to get anxious when the silence stretched into a full minute and then two. He shifted where he sat, his palms sweating as he wondered how to backtrack. He was really edging into worry when the door suddenly popped open. The bang made him jump, his heart jackhammered in his chest. He was ready to be angry, he had a sharp rebuke on his tongue until his eyes landed on Michael. Suddenly Alex’s mouth was dry, drier even than the desert just outside the door. He blinked slowly, hoping that what he was seeing wasn’t a mirage. The way Michael looked in the three-piece suit had rendered Alex speechless, though a whole different part of his anatomy was starting to wake up. 

Michael started to fidget where he stood, his hands pulling self-consciously at the sleeves of the suit jacket. He looked down at himself, his neck turned and arched as he took in everything, wondering where the issue was, “What? What is it? Does it look that awful?” he asked, his tone worried. 

Slowly Alex got to his feet. He deliberately roved his gaze over Michael. The suit was a dark charcoal color, the fabric rough to the touch. The deep color set off the pale blue undershirt very nicely. The tie still hung loosely around Michael’s neck. It was a deep navy color with white polka-dots. The bit that seemed to hit Alex right in the gut was the tightly fitting waistcoat that matched the color of the suit jacket and trousers. The rounded lines on the shoulders and sharp lines of the lapels framed Michael’s sturdy chest perfectly. The pale blue button up stretched deliciously across his pecs as he moved his arms. 

“Get back in the dressing room,” Alex growled. He didn’t even recognize his own voice as it rumbled out of the pit of his throat. His tongue flicked over his lips, his dark gaze fixed on the apex of Michael’s thighs as he stepped forward, using his body to push Michael into the room again. 

A cocky smirk pulled the corner of Michael’s lips up as his back hit the wall. “I look that good, huh?” he purred; his large hands smoothed down the lapels of his jacket.

“First of all, we’re getting the suit, second of all, shut your mouth,” Alex growled as he fell down to his knees, his hands gripping Michael’s hips, his breathes coming in hot pants. He caressed his fingers softly over the half hard cock hidden under layers of fabric. 

Michael groaned, but bit down on his bottom lip as Alex pushed his palm more firmly around his dick. He shivered; his eyes dilated as he watched his lover tease him through the confines of his slacks. He pushed into Alex’s caresses, wordlessly begging for relief. He let his fingers fall away from the suit jacket to tangle into the dark, silken threads of Alex’s hair. He pulled Alex closer, the airman’s nose tracing the outline of his cock while his lips parted on a soft moan.

Alex’s fingers trembled slightly as he reached up to push the button of Michael’s pants free. Next, he gripped the silver zipper between his thumb and forefinger. He drew the zip down, tantalizingly slowly, his knuckles a feather soft touch over the hard line of Michael’s cock. One of his hands curled possessively around the back of Michael’s thigh, kneading the tight muscle there was the pants gaped open. He leaned back to let them pool around Michael’s ankles. He took a moment to appreciate the contrast of Michael’s black briefs against his golden skin. He worked a finger under the tight band around Michael’s left thigh. He slowly slid his finger along the swell of Michael’s thigh while his breath worked to dampen the fabric of Michael’s briefs. Michael’s body quivered as goosebumps sprouted over his legs. He whimpered, his bottom lip disappearing even more fully into his mouth as he fought to remain silent. 

“Alex, please, please baby, I am begging you, I need your mouth,” he sighed, his voice trembling with barely contained desire. 

“You know that I’ve always got you baby, just let me…” Alex trailed off, not even sure how to give words to the things he was feeling. He tilted his head back to look up the long, solid lines of the man he loved. The dark of the suit cast deep shadows over his face, but his hair still shone like a golden halo around his head.

Michael nodded, understanding exactly how Alex was feeling. He inhaled a deep breath, centering himself to keep from exploding without Alex even having a chance to get his lips around him. He shook where he stood as he scratched his nails over Alex’s scalp. The airman hissed at the dull spark of pain, but it zinged right down to his cock. Alex had to shift his legs open wider to accommodate for his own neglected cock. This moment was purely for his own selfish need to taste Michael, to remember the play of sophistication with the suit and the filthy act of blowing his boyfriend in a public dressing room. 

“I want you to cum down my throat,” he growled, his fingers finally hooking around the band of Michael’s briefs. He pulled them down to the cowboy’s knees. He took a reverent moment to watch the way Michael’s cock bobbed out in the open. The cherry red tip was sticky with precum, the veins purple and bulging with need. Slowly Alex wrapped his fingers around the base of Michael, squeezing him hard to dull the sharp edge of his building pleasure. He wanted to spend some time tasting and teasing him before he would come undone. 

“Fuck, Alex, if I would have known taking this whole suit thing seriously would end up here, I would have done this a helluva lot sooner,” he teased, his smirk cocky. 

Alex took the look as challenge. He looked up and caught Michael’s gaze as he opened his mouth. Saliva shimmered over his pink lips as he moved forward, the tip of Michael’s cock held between his open jaw in a moment of warm, damp air. Alex remained steady, teasing Michael with the play of his breath over the sensitive glans. The grip on Alex’s hair grew tighter as frustration seemed to elevate in Michael. Alex grinned, as much as he could with his mouth open wide. He flicked his gaze back up Michael’s body and drew back for a moment. 

“Take the jacket off and roll your sleeves up over your elbows,” he ordered, his tone low and brooking no argument as he slowly stroked a hand over Michael’s heated flesh. The cowboy scrambled to do as he was told. He folded his sleeves up his arms until the material was pulled tight over his solid biceps. His chest heaved while his cock wept. Precum dripped down to smear over Alex’s fingers wrapped around his hard flesh.

As a reward, Alex leaned forward again, this time he took all of Michael into his mouth. He flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock, cupping it around his length so he could pillow it on either side as the tip of Michael hit the back of his throat. He hummed as he swallowed around the other man. His eyes fluttered, but he refused to close them. His gaze danced up the flexing muscles of Michael’s arms to where the shirt constricted around his upper arm. 

“Holy fucking shit Alex, oh fuck,” Michael keened, his own eyes squeezing shut as he scrambled to hold onto the very last dredges of his self-control.

Alex tightened his grip on Michael’s cock. He moved a hand to cup the cowboy's balls as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking fiercely on the stiff flesh inside of his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the shaft as he pulled his head back. He squeezed his thick muscle around as much of Michael’s girth as he could while he rolled his balls in his palm, his thumb smoothing over the velvety sac. A wet pop echoed in the small room as he pulled off. Saliva dripped down the shaft, making the hard muscle glisten under the fluorescent glow of the lights. Alex smirked as he twisted his hand around the cock, jerking Michael as he caught his breath. He moved his hand from Michael’s balls to push up at the buttoned shirt and dark grey waistcoat to revel the hard lines of Michael’s defined abdomen. Alex pushed himself up on his knees to nip at the cowboy’s bellybutton, his tongue flicking into the small divot.

“God, you are a fucking menace,” Michael spat, his voice more a push of air than actual words as it punched out of his mouth. 

Alex smirked as he nipped a trail over to the dip where the vee to Michael’s hip started to narrow towards his groin. He latched his lips against the baby soft skin there and sucked fiercely. He had the primal need to stake his claim on this man, this gorgeous piece of art that he got to reduce to a murmuring mess. He looked up as he laved his tongue over the abused flesh. Michael swore sharpy under his breath as his gaze clouded over. 

Starving again, Alex quickly moved to take Michael back into his mouth. He closed his eyes so that he could focus. He wrapped a hand around the base of Michael’s cock to stroke along the shaft as he bobbed his head over the flesh. He tipped his head to suck down the side of the cowboy’s cock and then licked over the flesh to ensure every single bit of flesh was thoroughly coated in his spit. He wanted it to sink into Michael’s flesh and mix in with his atoms, fusing them together for eternity. A hiss slipped out of Alex’s mouth as Michael moved to grip his shoulders. His body bowed under the heavy attention Alex was paying to his flesh. His legs quivered while Alex kissed the very tip of his cock. 

“Alex please,” he groaned, his voice not far above a whisper as he whimpered with need. 

Alex hummed thoughtfully as he wrapped his lips around the mushroomed head of Michael’s cock. He pushed the flat of his tongue over the slit, collecting the salty tang of precum, coating his slick muscle with it before he swallowed it down. His lips clamped just under the furled edges of Michael’s cockhead and he suckled, little flicks of his tongue over the slit made Michael keen, the sounds seemed to border on something painful while Alex staved off giving him exactly what he needed to cum. 

“Alex, please, please I need to cum, I’m going to fucking die,” Michael cried, his eyes squeezed shut so tight that tears had started to leak and sparkle on his lashes. 

Alex’s hand squeezed around the shaft of Michael’s cock, only stopping just under the head. He pressed his thumb down in the middle of the slit at the very tip and swirled it, mixing his saliva with precum to create a slick slide over the flesh, now almost purple with arousal. On one pass of his thumb over the head, Alex turned his thumb so that his nail scratched gently into the glossy head, edging on painful, but causing a sharp pull of pleasure that caused Michael’s hips to buck. The cowboy whimpered; his brow severely furrowed as he fought to keep himself upright. His thighs began to shake while his fingers curled into the fabric of Alex’s shirt, pulling roughly as he tried to steer the airman to put his mouth on his dick again. 

Finally, Alex opened his mouth once more and encompassed all of Michael. He sealed his lips at the base as he flexed his throat around the part of Michael that pushed so far back into him. He held onto Michael’s thighs as he sucked. He focused on Michael’s needs. He wanted to bring the other man to completion, make him explode down his throat from sheer ecstasy. He didn’t ease up as he bobbed along the hard length of the man trembling before him. He wanted to taste Michael as much as he wanted to feel him come apart. He scratched his nails up the backs of both the cowboy’s thighs, which was the domino that caused the fall of Michael Guerin. 

It’s almost as if time itself stood still while Michael quickly shoved his arm into his mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure as his body quaked. Alex held on as much as he could to keep Michael standing and from crashing all over the dressing room. He swallowed around Michael as his cock pulsed and jerked, cum sprouting from the tip in long ropes that coated all of Alex’s mouth with sweet, salty spunk. He kept his lips around Michael as the cowboy heaved, all but collapsing on top of Alex as his cock still spilled its seed inside of Alex’s mouth. Soft whimpers leaked out of Michael’s mouth as Alex slowly licked his cock clean. He jerked from the oversensitivity of his spent cock, but he had no way to form any sort of protest or plea. He could only trust Alex to know him and to keep him from flying away on a cloud of pleasure. 

“I never knew you liked suits that much,” Michael finally uttered, his voice completely wrecked from the ministrations of Alex’s exquisite torture. 

The airman huffed as he pulled himself up and sat in the chair of the dressing room. His right leg was already beginning to yell at him, but he ignored it, still hazy from the orgasm he delivered to Michael. He pulled Michael into the vee of his legs, “It’s not just the suit, but the man wearing it too, you look so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself,” he murmured, his voice soft and drunk on cum. He pressed little kisses over the bottom of Michael’s abdomen as he willed his own hard-on to settle down. 

“I really hope the venue Isobel picked has a coat room,” he teased as the world started to filter back in and he had to pull away from Alex to change out of the suit and into his usual attire. 

Alex made a sad little noise, but dutifully folded every article of clothing that Michael handed to him. Once he had everything neatly stacked, he stood up and pecked a kiss against Michael’s lips, “I’ll go wrap up the purchase and meet you in the truck,” he murmured before he left the dressing room, mustering up as much dignity as he could to try and keep the clerks in the store from knowing exactly what went on in their modest, little dressing room. 

Honestly, it wasn’t Alex’s fault, he just really loved, a sharp dressed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my world go 'round! ;)


End file.
